


If Anything I'm Restless

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drinking, F/M, Genderswap, Pining Liam, Pining Zayn, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is tired of pining for Zayn, especially when she's teasing him without even realizing it.  He doesn't want to spend another night watching her from afar so when he bumps into a hot girl, he decides that it's time he starts to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Anything I'm Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the accompanying story to We Made These Memories For Ourselves. Liam's side to the events of that night.

Somehow Niall had managed to snag a single room. One of the only singles in residence, they were highly sought out after and with everyone knowing Niall, when he’d put in an application in the end of their first year of college, the girl behind the desk, Demi, had given him a wink and told him she’d see what she could do for housing next term.

Not one of them was surprised when his application came back as approved for not only a single, the one single that was practically a bachelor sized apartment. With promises that they were all free to crash any time, Niall had opened his door to his four best friends assuring him that his room was their room.

Liam entered Niall’s building as he read Zayn’s text that she was already there, relaxing before she had to head out to her afternoon Art workshop. With a short knock, he waited until he heard a muffled ‘come in’ and opened the door to find Niall sitting at his desk, hunched over his computer and Zayn starfished on the floor. Her hair was fanned out around her and she wore a pair of trackies that were too large on her as she’d had to roll them up not only at the ankles but the waist. Her stomach was bare due to the cut off shirt she wore which rested just below her breasts. 

Liam had to fight back the groan that resulted in seeing her there, her red lips curled up in a smirk as her eyes were shut. He felt his stomach churn nervously as his groin tightened with pure want.

“Leeyum,” Zayn hummed, cracking her eyes open just a fraction. Their gazes met and the want Liam felt only amplified. “Come lay with me.”

“Are you high Zee?” Liam ignored her request and stepped over her to the bed, sitting on the edge so that he could still maintain eye contact with her. He was surprised when it was Niall that grunted a response.

“Fuckin’ harpy wouldn’t share. Smoked it before she got here.”

Zayn only laughed at Niall’s pout. “Nialler, you have that assignment with Haz to do this afternoon. No fucking way I’m letting you go in there baked. We can smoke more tonight, when you’re done.”

“Damn right,” Niall sighed and saved whatever he’d been working on. “Fuck, shit, bollocks. Lock up when you leave,’ he said as he stood up. “I’ve got to get to the library to meet Harry in twenty so we can go over it one more time before class. “Don’t forget, we’re going clubbing tonight, just us. Need to celebrate and get smashed.”

With that, Liam and Zayn waved at their friend as he flew out the door, laptop in one hand, backpack in the other. The mood was thick with sexual tension, at least Liam felt so. Zayn was still on the floor, her back arching in a stretch as she raised her hands over her head and stretched her legs. He could see the bottom of her bra poking out from under her cropped top and forced himself to push down his erection, ignoring the way his cock throbbed at the thought of Zayn stretching for him.

“Leeyum, come cuddle with me?” Zayn opened her eyes and pouted. With a lick of her lips Liam jumped off of the bed and grabbed for his backpack. “Oh shit, just remembered that I need to talk to Andy. Got some stuff we need to discuss… Gonna be late.”

“Don’t be boring Leeyum,” Zayn pouted. Keep me company. You don’t want me to be lonely do you?”

He couldn’t stifle the moan that did escape this time. Zayn was one of his best friends, but sometimes he found it nearly impossible to be in the same room with her. When he was, on the days he couldn’t contain his attraction to her, he was constantly hard, his mouth always watering and his fingers itching to grab her and pin her to the nearest available surface to strip her naked and worship every inch of her body. He seriously needed to get laid, it had been too long and he was tired of relying on his right hand for orgasm.

“Gotta go Zee, see you tonight.” Liam was out the door and into the quad before he could regulate his breathing, before he’d been able to bring his rock hard cock down to where he could walk without looking suspicious. It wasn’t until he’d made it to the student centre that he could think clearly. The image of Zayn laying on the floor, just begging to be wrecked was permanently etched into his brain and he had bumped into someone without realizing it.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized, reaching out for the person he’d crashed into.

“Oh, it’s okay.” When their eyes met Liam couldn’t help but smile at the girl who was grinning at him. “Liam Payne, it is definitely okay. You can bump into me any time.”

For a moment, just a fraction of a moment, he forgot about Zayn. His feelings for her, the disappointment of them just being friends and the constant pining was forgotten and all he could see was this girl. She was in a few of his classes, Sophia, if he could remember correctly and while they hadn’t ever had any type of extended conversation, they had done a lot of flirting. Enough that he knew she was interested. Enough that he could be interested enough.

“Well,” he said coyly. “I’m about to head to the gym for a bit, but how would you like to bump into me a bit later? Say seven thirty for dinner? Then me mates are going to a club tonight, we could maybe do some bumping there … you know, as we dance…” Liam laughed at his awkwardness as Sophia burst out into laughter. He blushed as she leaned in to press her hand to his chest.

“That would be absolutely wonderful. I’m in Breton Hall, South 245. See you at seven thirty!” She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek as she turned and strode away. 

For the first time in what felt like ages, Liam was genuinely excited about a date. It was time that he faced the fact that he and Zayn were friends. Would always be friends and nothing more. She had shown no interest in him beyond light flirting and he wasn’t going to ruin their friendship by angling for more.

After the gym, Liam headed to his room to change and get ready. Harry had texted him to say that he, Liam and Niall were going to meet up before going to the club since Louis and Zayn were having girl time before meeting them there. Liam texted back that he’d meet them at ten since he had dinner plans. The night was shaping up to be a great one.

Dinner was much easier than he’d expected it. First dates were usually filled with stilted conversation, but with Sophia, they had the benefit of being in some of the same classes and knowing some of the same people so there was never any lull in conversation. Not to mention, that even though she wasn’t Zayn, she was gorgeous, sexy and had a confidence that Liam was instantly attracted to. In fact, not once during dinner did he think about anything but Sophia or being there with her.

They’d had a few drinks with dinner and were giggling by the time they met up with Harry and Niall outside of the club. “Haz, Nialler, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is Haz and Nialler,” Liam introduced. He missed the look of surprise on his friends faces, the awkwardness that had fallen over the group. Harry was the first to recover as Niall simply narrowed his gaze at his friend and this stranger.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Harry said as he shook Sophia’s hand. “How do you know Liam?”

Sophia was too caught up with Liam to notice anything amiss with Harry or Niall’s expressions. “We’re in classes together. I’ve always fancied him, hoped he’d noticed. I guess he did since we’re here.” She leaned up to cup Liam’s face and bring it down so she could press their mouths together.

“Oh I noticed,” Liam said when he pulled away. “Hard not to with someone so fit. Cute little arse, gorgeous smile.” When he looked up at Niall’s expression he frowned. “Mate, something wrong?” It was Harry who responded. 

“Nothing at all Liam. Lets go in and find a table for when the girls get here. You know Lou and Zayn are gonna be ready to dance when they get here.”

Sophia perked up at the two girls’ names. “Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik?” She turned to Liam and frowned. “For the longest time I thought you and Zayn were dating, I guess not.”

“Nope, they’re just friends,” Niall said with a glare. 

“Exactly Nialler,” Harry said. He made sure Liam was focused on Sophia when he spoke to his friend. “They’re just friends. Both of their decisions, can’t blame him…” When Niall opened his mouth to say something, Harry shook his head. “Not our place, Mate. Neither have said anything. No one’s doing anything wrong.”

“We going in?” Liam called as he was putting his ID back into his wallet. Come on, we want to dance.”

He was inside before he saw the mirroring deep sighs from his best friends, oblivious to everything outside of Sophia and how she was handing him a beer and pulling him to the dance floor.

Liam barely registered time passing. He was wrapped around Sophia’s smaller body, her arms around his neck and body writhing against his. She initiated the first kiss, pulling him down to lick at his jaw before capturing his lips with hers. He barely waited a fraction of a second before he was kissing her back, thrusting his tongue onto her mouth to taste her. His hands moved from her waist to her ass, pulling him closer so he could grind his erection into her thigh. He wanted her to know how turned on he was, he needed her to know what she made him feel.

“God I can’t wait to see what else you can do with those hips Liam Payne,” Sophia murmured against Liam’s mouth. ‘Bet you’re a kinky lad, am I right.” 

Liam burst into drunken laughter and threw his head back in delight. “M’not really. I could be persuaded to be kinky, but really I’m just … me” He opened his eyes to see Louis at the bar with Harry, her expression tight. With a quick glance around, he saw Zayn watching him, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a frown. His breath caught as she turned around and he found himself staring at her bare back, his arse cupped perfectly by her short skirt. Before he could think about anything, Sophia was whispering in his ear.

“Well, I happen to like just you, Liam. How about you let me take you home and show you just how much?”

Liam stuttered at her forwardness. He looked at her and kissed her, mouthing “now?” against her lips. He watched her shake her head.

“No. Wanna dance with you more, get you proper worked up so you take me home and show me what you got.”

The next hour was gratuitous foreplay on the dance floor. Liam and Sophia were grinding, oblivious to everyone outside of each other. When their mouths weren’t attached, he was licking up her throat, sucking on her skin. The later the night got, the drunker they seemed to be until finally he was ready.

“God, wanna take you home, shag you proper,” he moaned against Sophia’s cheek. “Make you feel good Zayn.”

Sophia pulled back. “ What did you just say?” Her eyes focused on Liam’s mouth, her hands behind his neck.

“I wanna make you feel good, babe. Let’s go.” Sophia let him kiss her and lead her through the club. 

Liam texted Zayn first, followed by Niall and Harry. Harry was the only one who responded, letting him know they’d just left and were getting kebabs down the street. If they wanted to join them, they were more than welcome. He only smiled and texted Harry back that he was going to take Sophia home and get some action.

“Have fun with that.” Was all Harry replied with. Liam was too drunk to notice Harry’s short response.

They made out in the taxi to Sophia’s flat. They groped each other on the lift to her floor. Liam had her undressed and on her back in record time, his own clothes off as he crawled up the bed to position himself over her. The condom was on and Sophia spread her legs, welcoming him with a grin and a crook of her finger. Liam slide deep inside her body, pausing to kiss her before he started to thrust.

It was more than he’d had in recent memory. It was too much, not enough and a welcome distraction to everything he’d been dealing with the past few months. Sophia was hot, she was vocal and she thrust her hips to meet each push, each shove of his cock into her body as he withdrew over and over again. Liam leaned down to kiss her, biting his way from her mouth to her ear.

“You got me so close babe, so fucking close. Been waiting so long for this,” he moaned. His hands gripped her hips tighter as he fucked into her frantically.

“God, me too Liam. Wanted you so long, been watching you all year, thinking about you.”

Liam closed his eyes as he buried his face in her throat. One hand slid between them as he began to stroke her clit, needing her to come with him. He was so close, could feel his orgasm creeping up and he didn’t want to go over on his own. “Want you to come with me, babe. Wanna come in you.” He felt her body clench around him, her hands tightening on his shoulders where she was gripping him roughly.

She arched her back and screamed his name, milking his cock with her clenching pussy.

“God Zee,” Liam growled as he came. “So fucking good, knew you’d be this good.” He continued to thrust until finally his body was spent, collapsing on the bed beside her. “Love you so much Zee, that was so fucking good.” 

Liam stood up and through hooded eyes padded to Sophia’s bathroom to take care of the condom and clean himself up. He found a flannel on her towel rack and wet it, bringing it in to Sophia who was sitting up on the bed with her hair mussed and her lips swollen. She was quiet when she took the cloth from him. Chosing to speak only when she’d cleaned herself up.

“Do you want to spend the night?” She asked, almost shly. Liam leaned in to kiss her, pleased when she fell into his embrace and kissed him back.

“Not just a shag and run kinda guy Sophia,” Liam admitted. He pulled her down and curled up with her, breathing easily when she relaxed into him. He heard her speak, voice so soft he couldn’t make out the words. He wanted to ask her to repeat herself but was asleep before he could manage it. 

Waking up in Sophia’s bed in the morning was more awkward than Liam was expecting. She gave him a sweet, if not concerned smile. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she spoke.

“You called me Zayn last night,” she said softly. Twice.”

Liam’s pulse began to skyrocket, his heart in his throat. “I …what?”

“You said you weren’t together. Even Niall and Harry mentioned you weren’t but, I’m getting the feeling that you might have been?”

Liam shook his head. “No. We haven’t.” He watched her nod like she expected that answer.

“But you want to.” It wasn’t a question. Liam sighed.

“It’s not that easy,” he argued. “I just … I’m getting over it. Her. Or at least I’m trying. I didn’t … I’m sorry though. You don’t deserve that.” He was shocked when Sophia shrugged. 

“Maybe if we’d been together a while yes, but last night was last night. I really like you, but I don’t want to be a consolation prize. I don’t want to be a stand in.”

Liam took a deep breath and pulled her close. “I don’t want you to be. I had a great time with you last night. I don’t know why I would have said her name, I barely thought about her all night. You’re the first girl to ever make me just forget her like that, at least for a while.” He smiled as she let her lips curl into a grin and climbed onto his lap.

“So maybe, we can do this again sometime? Go on another date?”

“Maybe a series of dates?” Liam offered. He enjoyed how her eyes twinkled and a blush covered her cheeks. 

“Maybe we could go on our second date this morning? Get breakfast?” 

His nod was almost immediate. “You get ready, I’ll go home and shower and change into something that I didn’t wear last night and then we can meet for breakfast in say, an hour and a half?” He looked at his watch and grinned. “Maybe we’ll meet for brunch in an hour and a half. It’s more of that time.” 

Sophia leaned forward and kissed him thoroughly, stroking his tongue with hers. When they parted she suggested a café just off of campus that she knew they would enjoy. Liam promised to meet her there and pressed one last kiss to her cheek before he left. It wasn’t until he was in a taxi that he looked at his phone, noticing a very distinct lack of messages. There were none. His last received message was Harry after the club telling him to ‘have fun with that’ in regards to taking Sophia home. It was very short, not like Harry at all and he was confused by the chilly response. What he was most shocked at was the lack of communication from Zayn. She hadn’t approached them at the club, in fact after that one time he spotted her, he hadn’t seen or heard from her again for the duration of the night. He’d been too caught up with Sophia to even realize that he’d been ditched by his friends.

“Why’d u all ditch me last nite?” Liam texted Zayn. He closed his eyes and rest his head on the back of the taxi seat. Moments later he felt his phone vibrate with a response.

“Ur the dickface that ditched us payno. 4got ur friends for sum ass”

“Fuck,” he moaned as he responded. “Tommo, y do u have zees fone?”

“becuz she’s asleep twat. Its 2 early 4 this. Ttyl’

“It’s almost 10 Lou.” Liam responded. He waited but the next text he got was from Niall.

“You busy today mate? Wanna chat with you.”

“Maybe after lunch? Meeting soph and then I can come by?”

“Didn’t you stay at hers last night?

“Yah. Just going home 2 change. Gonna get lunch.”

By the time he got Niall’s next message Liam was home and had just finished his shower. He picked up the phone to find one new message.

“You really like this girl, huh?” 

Liam took a few deep breaths and thought about Sophia. They’d had a great time the night before, she’d made him laugh and made him feel wanted. She was interested in him and he’d missed that, having that connection with someone that went further than friendship, that went into a physical desire. A mutual physical desire.

“Yeah Nialler, I think I do.” He held his breath as he waited.

“Then good for you Payno. You can tell me more about it this afternoon.”

Liam left his room for the café to meet up with Sophia. He was eager to get to his date, but a part of him was still thinking about his best friend and her radio silence. With one last text he sent her a message. 

“Miss u Zee. Need some Li and Zee time soon. Got some comics we need 2 discuss. Let me kno when.” When he’s walking up to the café and can see Sophia sitting in the window checking her cell, his phone chimes, alerting him to a new text. 

“Here, got us a table xo”. It’s from Sophia. He’s about to give her a cheeky reply about how he’s watching her when his phone chimes again.

This one is Zayn. “Anytime Leeyum. Tomorrow though, I’m hungover like a motherfucker. You know how Lou is when she’s on a mission.” 

Liam feels a fondness at Zayn’s words. He can just see her clutching her head, cursing Louis’ tenacity when it came to getting drunk and how Zayn hadn’t built up the tolerance that Louis had. That pull was still there, that longing in his chest but as he looked up and saw Sophia smiling at him, waving eagerly he thought that maybe he could learn to work through it. At least render it to a dull throb. At least he could try.


End file.
